Secrets Revealed
by Barrett leader
Summary: wwe diva Loren has a big secret she has been hiding since day one. This secret involves her having a huge crush on wwe superstar Wade Barrett. Will he like her back and what will happen when he finds out. one shot.


Secrets Revealed

It was the biggest night in wwe history, wwe diva Loren is about to fight AJ Lee for the divas champion. But Loren is having trouble focusing. Loren has a major crush on Wade Barrett but he doesn't even notice her. But tonight, Loren accidently bumps into Wade on the way to the arena. Loren said, "Oh Wade I'm so sorry." Staring at her he says, "You should watch where you're going and by the way good luck on your match tonight." Loren then says, "thank you wade." Then she winks at him and skips to the arena. Wade smirked and then he decided to do some investigation and sneaks into Loren's dressing room. While he looks around, Wade sees Loren's diary and he reads it. What really intrigues Wade is he finds out not only does Loren like him; she wants to have naughty hard rough sex with him. Wade grins big and says, "Hmm this explains everything." Then he turns on the TV to watch Loren's match, of course AJ almost won but Loren bull hammers Aj and wins the divas title. Loren told the interviewer, "This is only the beginning. "The Loren goes to her dressing room but she notices the door has been opened. She looks around and notices her diary has been tampered with. Then out of nowhere Wade from behind grabs her boobs and squeezes hard causing her to moan loud. Acting innocent, Loren says, "What are you doing Wade." Then Wade locks the door and says, "I know your secret Loren, the wink, the way you look at me, you're a bad bad girl love." Then wade smirks at her. Then Loren does a smile and says, "Fine you caught me what are you going to do about it." Then he said, "This" then he pushes her to the wall and he kisses her with his tongue in my mouth and he squeezes my boobs really hard causing me to moan in the kiss. He smirked and started kissing and sucking on her neck. Loren moans, "Damn Wade your making me hot don't stop." Wade said, "Your about to get real hot in a minute." Then he rips my top and bra off and he is sucking on my nipples on my boobs hard. I moaned, "fuck Wade this feels so good ahh." She's panting causing wade to suck harder. After he's done with that, he pulls my pants and my thong down finding me soaken wet for him. Wade says, "Mm your wet, I want to taste u bad girl. "With that, he got on his knees and he started licking my clit causing me to scream and moan holding onto the wall. Then, knowing I love his tongue, he sticks two fingers inside me and thrust them harder and harder while still licking me. Then I screamed, "FUCK WAADDDEEE!" Then I came all over his face. When he got up, he smirked and had me lick his finger to taste myself and I was panting like a dog and he said, "You're fucking delicious naughty girl." He then pulled down his red trunks to reveal his big hard cock. Then he pulled me off the wall and he said, "on your knees now slut!" I said, "You better hold tight." I got on my knees and I took his big cock in my mouth and I sucked on him like a lollipop. Wade was moaning like crazy saying, "Don't fucking stop Loren" He had his hands on the back of my head the whole time. He was just about to come but he had other plans. He grabbed my hair and he pulled me off of him. He then pushed me on the air mattress and he said, "Not so fast you bad girl." With that he entered me causing me to moan, "Fuck" and I squeezed his arms. He went slow at first for 5 seconds. Then he says, "You want it harder you slut?" Then I said, "Yes Wade fuck me now please." Then he started to go harder with me screaming his name. I said, "FUCK WADE you're so FUCKING big!" He said, "I know that love." He kept saying you dirty whore you take that cock you dirty little slut!" I kept saying, "I know I'm your slut, I Know DAMN WADE!" Wade noticed my walls were tightening up and he said, "CUM for me you dirty whore NOW!" With that, I squeezed his arms tight and I screamed, "FUUUCCCKKK WAAADDDEEE AHHHHHHH!" Then I came all over his cock hard. Wade couldn't take it anymore and he groaned, "FUCK LLOORREENN!" and he came inside me as well. Panting like dogs, I said, "Thank you Wade that was amazing. "Then he rubbed my hair and kissed my neck and said, "Your welcome Loren that was fucking Hot." Then Wade kisses her and says, "I love you Loren." I said,"I love you too Wade." We officially became boyfriend and girlfriend and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
